A year without rain
by GleekyLittleDirectioner
Summary: Songfic to A year without rsin by Selena Gomez. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: Friends are like snowflakes. If you pee on them, they dissapear.**

**GUY: that's why you don't have friends!**

**ME: I do too! And I don't pee on them!**

**GUY: Suuuuuurrrreee.**

**ME: Nit-wit.**

**GUY: Suuuuuurrrreee….wait, hey!**

**ME: **rolls eyes****

**Mmkay, here's another songfic! I love writing songfics!**

**Song: A year without rain by Selena Gomez ( I love her!)**

**Storyline: Emily and Jayden have been dating for 4 months. They suddenly have a HUGE fight and the rangers find Jayden is missing. Emily has a fit and runs away into the desert where she….you know what? Just read the story.**

**Here we go. (emily's POV)**

_Oooooooh_

_Can you feel me, when I think about you_

_With every breath I take,_

_Every minute, no matter what I do,_

_My world's an empty place._

I don't know where I'm going, but anywhere is fine. Dang, it's awfully hot here. I brought with me my favourtie picture of Jay and I. We're cuddled together while Jayden kisses my cheek. We look so happy there. Not much like now.

I wonder where Jay is? Is he thinking about me? Can he feel I'm thinking about him? No matter how much I'm trying to forget about that one fight, I just can't. I feel empty without Jayden.

_Like I've been wandering the desert_

_For a thousand days_

_Don't know if it's a mirage_

_But I always see your face, baby_

Right now without Jayden, it feels like I've been walking in this desert for a thousand days. But it's kinda weird, I keep seeing his face here. Don't know if it's a mirage, though.

_I'm missing you so much,_

_Can't help it, I'm in love_

_A day without you is like_

_A year without rain._

_I need you by my side,_

_Don't know how I'll survive,_

_A day without you is like_

_A year without rain, (oh)_

_Woaaaah ohh._

Can't help but think about Jayden. I'm in love, what else can I do? It's been a day since I've seen him, yet it feels like so much more. It's ridiculous. A day without Jayden is like waiting a year for rain.

I can't survive without him. I don't even know how I'm still alive right now without him here. I need him. A day without Jayden is like a year without rain.

_The stars are burning,_

_I hear your voice in my mind_

_Can't you hear me calling?_

_My heart is yearning_

_Like the ocean that's running dry_

_Catch me I'm falling._

The stars in the sky are burning like the ache in my heart. I keep hearing his last words to me in my mind _'You know what? Why don't you just forget about me?' _But I can't. Jay, can't you hear my heart calling? It's yearning, like the ocean that is now dry. Will he be there when I'm falling?

_It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet_

_(Won't you save me)_

_There's gonna be a monsoon_

_When you get back to me._

_Oh, baby_

It's like he's sending me a personal earthquake, but he won't bother to come and save me. I swear, when I see him again, a monsoon's gonna happen.

Just then, while I was walking, the picture flew out of my hand and a good mile up ahead. Stupid wind.

_I'm missing you so much,_

_Can't help it, I'm in love_

_A day without you is like_

_A year without rain._

_I need you by my side,_

_Don't know how I'll survive,_

_A day without you is like_

_A year without rain, (oh)_

_Woaaaah ohh._

I keep running. I've got to get that picture back.

_So let this drought come to an end,_

_And make this desert flower again._

_I'm so glad you found me, stick around me_

_Baby,baby,baby oh_

_It's a world of wonder with you in my life_

_So hurry, baby_

_Don't waste no more time_

_And I need you here I can't explain_

_But a day without you_

_Is like a year without rain._

_Ooh_

As I reach the spot where the picture landed, I notice a figure coming up to me. Closer, closer, closer until I see Jayden. I suddenly drop the picture and start running toward him as does he. I'm so glad he found me. Life's full of wonder with him in my life, but I love him for that.

I suddenly jump into his arms as clouds go gray in this desert and it begins to rain.

"Jayden, don't you ever let me go." I say.

"I know, Emmy, I'm so sorry, please don't forget about me" he says

"I could never do that. And I'm sorry too"

"you're forgiven."

_I'm missing you so much,_

_Can't help it, I'm in love_

_A day without you is like_

_A year without rain._

_I need you by my side,_

_Don't know how I'll survive,_

"Jayden Shiba, a day without you is like a year without rain." I kiss him deeply as the rain begins to pour harder.

_A day without you is like_

_A year without rain, (oh)_

_Woaaaah ohh._

**Well? What did you guys think? I think so far, this is the best songfic I've done, not that I'm being cocky, I'm hardly ever cocky. Please review! Need 'em! Thanks!**

**SAMURAI RANGERS, JEMILY IS OURS.**

**-Jemilyisdabest13**

**~Ciao!**


End file.
